


Sweet

by thousandhourcloset



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandhourcloset/pseuds/thousandhourcloset
Summary: A podfic of Unpretty's fic, Sweet. Original summary:The Dark Knight strikes fear into the hearts of men. And pretty much just men. It's a problem.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433238) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



Many thanks to Unpretty for writing a story that was a lot of fun to read, and for her open policy on fanworks of fanworks.

Direct download [here.](http://box2090.temp.domains/~youcann9/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/unpretty_sweet.mp3)


End file.
